A world upside down
by iamarebel
Summary: Sasuke can have any girl he wants. Girls are like canned foods, they never go beyond a week. Son Yugi is the new girl at Kohona High. She has strength, talent, in other word, perfect. Full Summary inside!
1. Uchiha Sauke

**Author: Crossover Girl **

**Ch.1: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Anime: Naruto/DBZ **

**4/5/07**

"**A world Upside down"**

**Summary: Sasuke can have any girl he wants. Girls are like canned food; they never go beyond a week. Son Yugi is the new girl at Kohona High. She has strength, looks, and talent, in other words, "perfect." But when she decides to fight her old rival, Vegeta, can she use her powers?**

**Uchiha Sasuke, the star soccer player and basketball player; He has everything, a rich family, popularity, and girls galore. He has new girlfriends every week. His best friend is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is a klutzy, sarcastic, stupid, annoying-like fox. Even though he's like that, he's still very charming. . Most teachers like him because hw was enthusiastic and dependable, and some of the teachers didn't because he was loud, a klutz, and at times sarcastic. Anyway, let's see what Mr. Uchiha is doing. **

"**Don't you think this is dress is divine, Sasuke-kun!" A girl squealed. **

**A raven-haired yawned tiredly. **

"**If it doesn't cost more than a thousand, than sure it's divine."**

**The girl pouted prettily. **

"**Sasuke-kun, you're no help." She just didn't know why he didn't act as enthusiastic as she was. I mean, he was so hot. Maybe he wasn't as enthusiastic, but he made a good credit card. **

**The girl went into the dressing room, where she went to try on cherry-blossom colored dress. **

**The girl planned to make him wait. He wouldn't dare break-up with her. She was the most popular girl in school. Little did she know, Uchiha Sasuke would dare anything.**

**His date had been in that dame dressing room for 10 minutes and he was starting to get annoyed. He started to lose interest in the blonde. Now, what was her name? He didn't remember.**

**His onyx eyes traveled around the store. He thought he saw someone wearing the same dress his date was trying on; he knew it had to be his date. He was now very angry; she left him to ten minutes to look at jeans.**

**Angrily, he stalked over to her and grabbed her arm.**

"**That's it! We're finished!" He shouted. Sasuke expected to come face-to-face with his date's brown eyes, instead with unfamiliar unique violet eyes.**

"**Breaking up? Who do you think you are?" she asked. Sasuke blushed, which turned to fury. This girl made him blush. And he didn't like it very much.**

**He let go of her quickly. "I'm sorry" She rubbed the sore spot on her arm, it stung and she frowned. This was guy was an egotistical jerk, was the thought running through her mind. She had a vein pop onto her forehead and she glared at the 'egotistical jerk' as she would have called him. Sasuke couldn't have been mistaken that the dress was the same one his date was supposedly trying on in that dame dressing room. And when he finds her, they'll both be single again. He flicked his onyx eyes toward the dressing room and was about to go over, until the girl spoke to him, voice full of venom.**

"**That's your apology? It's pathetic." She said. Sasuke was seeing red and it wasn't from embarrassment. **

"**Listen, girly. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Sasuke asked, rudely.**

"**My name's Son Yugi, not girly. Or is your memory as pathetic as your apology?" **

**This girl was mocking him. The two stared each other down for a few minutes until Yugi sighed , putting on a cute smile.**

"**I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to say those things. You did apologize."**

"**You're right I did." He mumbled.**

"**I'll forgive you for grabbing my arm earlier, if you forgive me for my outbursts." She put out her hand. "Deal?" **

**Sasuke nodded and took the hand she had out, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "That's fine with me." **

**Yugi just snatched her hand away before anyone sae. "Uchiha Sasuke, I leave for ten minutes and you're flirting with another girl!" Sasuke turned and saw his date, holding not only one, but three bags. She had headed off to other stores. She must've had a 'death wish.'**

**Sasuke smirked as he looked toward Yugi. She was definitely different from other girls. Tye-dyed colored hair with dark violet eyes. She also had a perfect body with the right curves. Maybe this won't be a s much a 'troublesome woman' as Shikamaru says. **

**Yugi looked between the two. It was obvious that this girl was the guy's girlfriend. So she decided to leave the two. She took off her sunhat and put it back on the rack, letting her hair fall to her back. "I think I 'd better get going Mr.Uchiha."**

**Sasuke looked over at her and smiled.**

"**Call me Sasuke, Yugi." He said. Yugi smiled a little.**

"**Okay, Sasuke. Goodbye!" She waved before exiting the department building. She sighed a breath of relief as she left. If they ever met again, it would be too soon. She giggled.**

**To bad he was taken, he was kinda cute.**

**Well he wasn't going to be "taken" for long and Sasuke said it, he and Ms. Son would be seeing each other…**

**Very soon…**

**Sasuke watched as her tie-dye haired girl exit the building. He watched as he spiky hair sway in the wind.**

'**Interesting.' He thought. "Sasu-kun, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" He said "No." "I worked hard to look beautiful for you and you're flirting with other girls." He rolled his onyx-black eyes. So he cut to he chase and broke up with her. And let me tell ya, she went wild. And Sasuke, he didn't even care one bit.**

**Well, he is an ice-block, so who could blame him.**

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. Son Yugi

Ch.2: Son Yugi 

**What can you say to someone who IS everything? **

**She's very sweet, approachable, friendly, very smart, and very beautiful. **

**All girls could do was watch in jealously. Boys, oh the boys, they really loved her sweet deposition; it was not difficult to make friends with her since she was approachable, friendly with everyone, regardless of jock or geek, she's certified genius. She's a year younger than her classmates and what's not to love about her tie-dye locks and, the indescribable violet eyes.**

**Since she entered, girls have tried to fond anything to tarnish her…a fault… a pimple… a scar… ANYTHING! But, nothing, it was like she wasn't even human.**

**Unknown to them… Son Yugi did have one fatal flaw… a very, very short temper. You don't cross with her when she's angry. **

**Don't people realize people aren't perfect?**

'**540… 540… aha! There it is!' Yugi thought. She was looking for her locker. She really didn't notice the people staring at her.**

**She admitted, she didn't have many friends in her old school because of her very short temper. She ****was**** going to make a difference here. She tried to remember her combination while turning the notch. Suddenly, a boy slammed against the lockers and she saw her best friend, Trunks Briefs. **

"**Hey, Trunks!" she greeted. Trunks smiled as they did their handshake. **

"**Haven't seen you in awhile, Yugi-chan. How ya been?" Trunks asked. She finally opened her locker and put her stuff inside it.**

"**Oh, pretty good. How's Bluma?" She asked. Trunks told her about everything that's happened since Bluma and him had to move. As they turned a corner, they bumped into two people. It was Trunks' other best friend, Son Goten, and her archrival, Yardrat Vegeta. "Hey, Goten! What's up? Hey, Vegeta." Trunks greeted. Goten was her little brother that she met about 3 days ago. An Vegeta, don't get me started on him. Yugi and him have been rivals ever since they first met, which was in 5****th**** grade. Talk about some rivalry.**

**Vegeta and Yugi didn't greet each other, per say, they more like glared at each other. It's worse than Goku's rivalry with Vegeta's father, Vegeta Sr. "Yardrat." "Son." They both glared at each other before Trunks and Goten stepped in. "Come on, you guys. Could you two not fight on Yugi's first day at this school, please?" Goten pleaded. The two rivals snorted and turned away. Goten sighed, along with Trunks. 'These two are gonna kills me.' Trunks put on a smile before turning to his best friend. "So, Yugi-chan, got your schedule yet?" he asked. Yugi's face lit up and nodded. She was also known for her different personalities. She can be kind and sweet than be cold and mean the next. She definitely has issues. Trunks quickly looked through her schedule.**

"**You have 3 classes with Goten and Vegeta, 7 classes with me, and... OMG." Yugi looked up at him. "What?" Trunks sighed. "You have every class with that Uchiha guy." Yugi gasped. It couldn't be that guy from the store she met. She hoped it wasn't.**

**Goten showed her to their first class with Hatake Kakashi. When they entered, Kakashi hadn't arrives yet. Goten had his big sister sit next to him, while Vegeta sat with his pals. "Nee-chan, don't worry about Vegeta. He's still the same badass you knew in 5****th**** grade, but even more of a badass." Yugi was shocked by this foul language. He said not to worry, mom and dad didn't know. **

**Kakashi arrived when only 20 minutes of class only remained of class time. "Hayo, minna-san. Gomen-nasi, I got lost on the road of life." He was know for his tardiness and pervertedness. "Liar!" A blond boy shouted. "Shut it, Naruto. You're too loud." A boy said next to the boy named Naruto. Yugi immediately recognized the other kid as Uchiha Sasuke, the boy she met at the department store. "Oh, no…" She groaned, putting her head on the desk. Goten noticed his big sister's frustration. "Nee-chan, what's wrong?" Yugi pointed to the guys that were making a huge scene. "Oh. That's Uchiha Sasuke. Most popular playboy in school. He has a rich family, popularity, and girls galore." Goten paused, " Although, he does have a new girlfriend every week, and always blond." He finished.**

**The bell rang and Goten showed the Eldest Son to her next class, which was with Trunks. Goten waved as he went to English class. Trunks waved her over, having a saved seat next to him. The seat on his right was empty though. "Yo, Yugi-chan, got a seat saved for ya." Trunks said as she walked over. Yugi sat down and put her bag on the table. "So, how was your first class?" He asked. Yugi looked up into his sea-blue eyes. "Well, the sensei came in 20 minutes before class ended, told a lie, and Sasuke and Naruto, as I learned they're names, got into a fight." Trunks laughed, leaving a confused Yugi. "It's only natural for Uchiha and Uzumaki to get into a fight over the stupidest things." "Say, Trunks? Who sits on your right?" Trunks groaned and said, "Uchiha sits there, and Uzumaki sits behind you." Both groaned and put their heads down on the desk. They're known for doing things like twins.**

**Soon enough, the said boys came in and went to their seats. Sasuke immediately recognized her hair and smirked. 'So, she's in our school. Who knew?' He looked at the two and noticed the depressed looks on their faces. "Briefs, why so down?" Sasuke asked. Trunks sent him a nasty glare.**

"**Fuck off, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Yugi had to try so hard to suppress her giggling. Sasuke smirked along with Naruto. "Well, well, Briefs. More foul mouthed than usual." He than turned toward the girl. "Ah, Briefs. Who's your friend?" Yugi turned toward the Uchiha and glared at him with her violet eyes. "This is my ****best**** friend, Son Yugi. She just moved to Kohona a few weeks ago." Trunks informed the Uchiha. Yugi knew how protective Trunks is of her. She turned away and sighed unhappily. "Come on, Trunks. Don't fight now. I've still got my headache from their fight form homeroom." Sasuke and Naruto both stared at her, or more like glared at her. 'She's definitely the one from the store. ' "Well, nice to see you again, Ms. Son. Haven't seen you since the incident at the store." Trunks started to twitch and had to fight the urge to punch the Uchiha in his 'pretty' face. Yugi just decided to ignore him and tried to get a little bit of sleep before the teacher came.**

**The teacher was Kurenai, she taught life science. Yugi just hoped she wouldn't be paired with Uchiha or Uzumaki. That would be havoc. Kurenai arrived minutes later and class started. "Now, before class ends, I'll be assigning you all a project, in groups of three, of course. I've already posted the groups, so you'll be able to see who you're paired with. Good day." Kurenai dismissed. Nearly everyone was at the board. And when Yugi saw who she was paired with, she was happy, yet irritated. "Who are your partners?" Trunks asked. Yugi growled. "You and...and..." "Me." Both saiyans turned and saw Uchiha Sasuke. Both Yugi's and Trunks' eyes began to twitch as they went to leave the classroom for their next period... Gym. DUN DUN DUN! Luckily, Trunks ****and**** Goten were in the same class. "Man, looks like your luck is blown, Trunks. Whatever you do, keep that Uchiha-bastard away from my big sister." Goten ordered. Trunks nodded and said he would.**

**Yugi felt a little better that she had her best friend and brother with her. Soon, Sasuke, plus Naruto, came from the boys' locker room and instantly recognized Yugi's unmistakable tie-dye hair. Sasuke walked up and put an arm around her shoulders, much to Goten and Trunks' dismay. "Now, your a quite different girl. No one has ever withstood my looks. Why are you like that?" "Because I'm not some slut who likes to dress up for a jerk." Before he could retort, Kurenai and Itachi came in. **

"**Everyone, sit down. Today we will be sparring." The students sat down on the bleachers. "Now, who would like to volunteer to start?" Nobody's hands went up, sp she chose. "How about, Son and Briefs? Come on down you two." Yugi and Trunks walked down to the mats and got ready. "Okay, show us your stuff. GO!" Kurenai exclaimed. Yugi and Trunks jumped from their spot and began to punch and kick each other with every fiber in their being. As they fought, Yugi disappeared, than reappeared behind Trunks, and sent him flying into the wall. Never the less, everyone in the gym was surprised, even Uchiha Itachi. Trunks quickly got out of the rubble and flew up into the air, with Yugi following. Again, Yugi was too fast and sent him crashing to the ground.**

**Trunks stood up and smirked. "You've gotten stronger than you were before, Yugi. I'm, impressed." Trunks observed. Yugi smirked and they ran at each other, with everything they had. As they fought, Vegeta couldn't take not fighting her anymore. He stood, "Kurenai-sensei, please, let me fight her!" Everyone in the gym went silent at his outburst, even they stopped their match. "Are you crazy?! I'll kill you before you even touch my sister!" Goten shouted, while grabbing Vegeta's collar and tightening his grip.**

**Than Yugi's voice came. "Goten, let go of him. If Yardrat wants to fight, than it's fine with me. Yardrat, come on down!" She shouted. Both Trunks and Goten sighed as Goten released Vegeta and let him walk down to the mats and Trunks walked up to the bleachers. "This isn't good, is it, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks just shook his head.**

**Yugi and Vegeta took their places on the mats and waited for the signal to start. Kurenai made sure the two were ready before giving the two the sign to start. And once they started, everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Yugi was fighting so much better than she was fighting Trunks. Vegeta, well, everyone knew he was a badass fighter, but they never saw him fight this well.**

**Yugi ran at Vegeta and tried to punch him, but Vegeta blocked it and threw her to the opposite side of the mats. She landed on her hands and did a back flip, landing on her feet. "Well done, Son. For being Kakarot's kid, you've grown well as a fighter." Vegeta complimented. Yugi smirked and disappeared. Vegeta also disappeared. They didn't reappear for a few minutes, surprising everyone.**

'**Wow, nee-chan's gotten so good. Just wait until Gohan sees her.' Goten thought. "Oi, Yardrat, why don't you show me your true strength, afraid to lose to a Son?" Yugi mocked. Vegeta growled as he glared at her. "Watch that mouth of yours, Son! You're going to end just like your father!" Vegeta shouted. Yugi blinked before smirking. "What, stronger than the Yardrat family?" She asked. He growled before running at the girl saiyan. Yugi stepped to the side before Vegeta could hit her. Yugi took her fist and punched the side of his face, sending him flying. Everyone was in awe, except Trunks and Goten.**

Yugi smirked when Vegeta stood up from the rubble, but when she saw him, he was... a Super Saiyan. 'That idiot! He'll blow our cover!' Yugi looked over at the people on the bleachers and saw they were all wide-eyed at Vegeta. Trunks and Goten were shaking like a leaf. 'Guess I gotta do the same' She yelled and also went super saiyan. Trunks and Goten fell over and passed out. The two opponents smirked at each other before going head to head with each other.

**Sasuke and Naruto watched the two fight and , surprisingly, they couldn't keep up, and they were the number one fighters in the school. Vegeta hit Yugi, which caused her to fly back toward the wall. She rebounded off the wall and flew at Vegeta. But before she could land a hit, the bell rand, signaling that gym was over. Both saiyans powered down and glared at each other. "This isn't over, Son. We'll finish this later." Vegeta said. Yugi glared at him before turning and walking toward the girls' locker-room.**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Trunks Briefs

Ch.3: Trunks Briefs

**Trunks is one of the hottest guys in school. With that lavender hair and sea-blue eyes. He is the 2****nd**** richest person, next to Uchiha Sasuke, since his mother owns capsule corp. His best friends are Son Goten and his older sister, Son Yugi. Yugi and Trunks have been friends for such a long time that people think there the siblings. They've been friends ever since they were kids. But, now that they're in High school, things may change. **

**Anyway, after Yugi had changed out of her gym clothes, she went to her next class with Goten. As she walked down the hall toward Math, Naruto and Sasuke had caught up with her, "You're a really good fighter, Son-Chan. What training did you go through?" Naruto asked. **

"**I believe that's none of your business, Uzumaki." Yugi said, closing her eyes in annoyance. She saw Goten waiting for outside the math classroom door and walked over to him. "Hey, Goten. Let's go." Yugi stated, and they both went into the room and took their seats. Sasuke had sat in the seat behind her, keeping an eye on the violet-eyed girl. The teacher was Asuma and he was really strict. But Yugi was use to teachers like, so she just did what she was told. Yugi was aware of Sasuke staring at her, but she didn't really care.**

**As the class dragged on, Yugi began to become sleepy. Goten noticed this and nudged her before Asuma could see. "Nee-Chan, are you all right?" Goten whispered to her. Yugi nodded and sat up straight. The class ended 15 minutes later and the students went to lunch. "Nee-Chan, I'll show you where me and Trunks sit. You're part of the group now." Goten showed his big sister to the table outside, under a cherry blossom tree. Trunks had already arrived there and was eating his lunch. Yugi and Goten had packed their lunches and, surprisingly, had the same lunch; they laughed at the irony. **

**The day went by quickly and the three saiyans were very happy about it. "Nee-Chan, wait till you see Gohan-nii-san. He's grown so much since you last saw him. That goes for strength as well." Goten said, as they were flying home. They first arrived at Capsule Corp. before heading toward the Sons' home. Yugi was a bit nervous, but just shrugged it off. When they arrived, Yugi hid behind Goten before going in. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! I'm home! And guess who came with?" Goten shouted. Chi-chi and Goku had come downstairs to see what their son was yelling about. "Who is it this time, Goten?" Chi-chi asked. Goten smiled before moving and showing them... Son Yugi. **

**Chi-chi was practically in tears when she saw her little girl, all grown up. Goku was shocked when he saw his half-saiyan daughter, back in their lives. Yugi was currently being hugged to death by her mother, with Goten grinning broadly. Finally, it was Goku's turn to hug her, but the opposite happened. **_**She **_**ran up to him and threw her arms around him, yelling, "Hey, papa!" Man, did she have a grip, like her mother, but stronger. "Whoa there, girl! You've been training since you went missing, haven't you?" Goku asked. Yugi released him and nodded. "Yep. And guess what?" I can go super saiyan now as well." Everyone was dumbfounded, except for Goten. Goku recovered and grinned. "That's great! Aw man, my little girl, all grown up." Yugi smiled before turning to her mother. "Kaa-san, do you know where Gohan-nii-san is?" She asked. Chi-chi put a hand under her chin in a thinking position. "If I remember correctly, he went fishing with Krillian and Piccilo." She smiled and motioned for Goten and Goku to follow her.**

**The river:**

**Gohan was lying on the soft grass after he took a nice swim. Next to him was his dad's best friend, Krillian, while Piccilo was floating in the air, meditating. Gohan heard feet touch the ground and what he saw surprised him. It was hid dad, Goten, and his long-lost little sister. "Yugi, is that really you?" Yugi nodded and was engulfed with another 'death' hug. Gohan must have been really happy his sister was back. She shook hands with Krillian and Piccilo, since she never met them all before disappearing. "How come you guys never told us about this one, huh? She's probably as strong as Goku is, right, Yugi?" Krillian asked, earning a nod in return. "I'm actually stronger than Vegeta Jr. Just how Tou-san's stronger than Vegeta Sr." Yugi corrected. Wow, there's something in common between Goku and Yugi. Like father, like daughter they always say.**

**And so, the now reunited family enjoyed their time spent together. Goku had brought his kids outside to test their strength against each other. First it was Goten vs. Yugi. "All right, you two, you ready?" Goku asked. Both fighters nodded at their father. "All right then, now let's begin!" Goku gave them the signal and the two jumped off. As they fought, Goku and Gohan couldn't believe hoe strong the girl was. 'She must've put herself through some intense training.' Yugi quickly defeated Goten; now it was Gohan's turn. "Just because you're my big brother, Gohan, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Get yourself ready." Yugi warned. Gohan just nodded and they both got into their fighting stance. 'This **_**should **_**be interesting.' Goku thought. The second Goku gave the signal, Yugi disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, hitting him and causing him to fly away. Gohan stood and looked at his little sister. 'She's gotten so much better than before.' Gohan smirked at his sister before running at her, Yugi doing the same. They're fists connected, creating a huge vibration, and a crater. When the smoke had cleared, the z-fighters could see Yugi and Gohan fighting to overpower each other.**

**They jumped away from one another, then flew back in and connected their knees this time. This blow was full of powerful electricity, that everyone could see it. Yugi growled before disappearing behind Gohan, grabbed his collar, and threw him into the air. She flew up into the air, above Gohan, formed a fist, put her hands over her head, and hit him back to the ground. Gohan crashed into the ground, while Yugi landed gracefully on the ground. She looked inside the crater, looking for any sign of her brother. "Nii-san..." Yugi mumbled. The ground rumbled and Gohan came from the earth. He landed on the ground in front of her. "You've grown both in years and in strength. You've done well, Yugi. I'm proud." Yugi stared wide-eyed at her big brother before tears made their way down her beautiful face. "Yugi-chan, are you all right? Why are you crying?" Gohan asked., while knelling down to his little sister's level. Gohan was surprised when she jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. "Arigatou, Nii-san." She said, tears running freely down her face. Gohan smiled and hugged her back. Everyone smiled at the two siblings Chi-chi told everyone dinner was ready and everyone went back to the Sons' house. **

**That night was full of laughter. Yugi told everyone about her adventure while she was alone. She told them that she had trained herself to fight and defend. "Hey, otou-san, did those big bird eggs ever hatch?" Yugi asked. Goku nodded and said he'd show her where the family was now late. Yugi agreed and continued to eat her dinner. Chi-chi showed her, her old room and said they'd get a bigger bed later.**

**She had stopped at her apartment before going home to get her clothes. She had a job while she was away and was able to get her own clothes and places to stay. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the bed. That night, her dreams were clear and not demented. Just clear dreams that turned into a demented one.**

**The next day was a half-day at school, since Yugi had entered into the middle of the year. So, Goten and Yugi got dressed, ate breakfast, and flew toward Capsule Corp., where Trunks was waiting for them. The Son sibs waved to them, and he flew up to them and they went on their merry way. XD! As they flew closer to the school, they landed in an ally before going to the school gates. "Yugi-chan, are you signing up for the World tournament this year?" Trunks asked. Yugi put her hands behind her head, and nodded.**

**Goten and Trunks high-fived each other, now really excited. "All right! Nee-chan's gonna fight!" Goten shouted, smiling broadly. Yugi smiled at him, knowing him all too well. "Goten, I'll help you train more before the tournament, all right?" She suggested. Goten's smile got wider, if that's even possible, and hooked arms with them, Yugi in the middle, of course. And the trio headed to the hated school.**

**After going to their lockers, Goten and Yugi went to Kakashi's room, while Trunks went the opposite direction. The three waved and went their way. Again, Kakashi was late, so it was free period. Goten and Yugi went to their seats, but three girls' stopped Yugi. "Your Son Yugi, right?" the blonde asked. Yugi, trying to keep her temper in check, nodded. "Just a little warning, stay away from Trunks-kun, or you'll seriously regret it! Got that?" **

**Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why would you tell me to stay away from Trunks, who's been my best friend since childhood?" She questioned, making the girls' angrier. "Why you...!" The blonde shrieked and went to hit her, but Yugi caught her wrist, tightening her grip on the girl's wrist. "Listen her, 'Ino', as they call you, no one, and I mean no one, tells me what to do, **_**got that**_**?" Yugi said in a threatening tone. The girl, Ino, nodded and ran as soon as Yugi released her wrist. 'Tsk...weakling. Humans are weak... though not the ones I know. Meaning you, Bluma, and you, mom.' Yugi quickly sat in her seat, after sending everyone else a scary stare.**

**Kakashi arrived when only five minutes remained and said there'd be a dance on Saturday at the school gym, and that you had to have a date. That shouldn't be too hard for Goten, though, let's se what'll happen between Yugi and Trunks, who knows, nothing, or maybe something.**

**Yugi waved to Goten before entering Life Science. She saw three or four girls surrounding a very uncomfortable Trunks Briefs. "Hey, Trunks. Need any help?" She asked, making the girls around the table glare hard at her. "Sure, Yugi-chan. I'd really like that." Trunks said, relieved to see his best friend. Yugi smirked; she always knew how to handle a situation like this. "Sorry, ladies. He's taken. He's my date for tonight." Every girl gasped as they looked from Trunks to Yugi than back. They did this for a few more minutes before going back to their desks, saying how lucky she was. Yugi jumped over the over and took a seat. "Thanks for that, Yugi. I couldn't take that anymore. Those fangirls are so troublesome." Trunks said. Yugi just smiled. But that smile didn't last for long when the Uchiha-teme and Uzumaki-dobe came in and took their seats. Both saiyans glared at the boys before sitting back, closing their eyes, and folding their arms over their chests. 'Why'd we have to end up sitting next to them?' Both thought. Kurenai arrived and told them they'd be working on their project with their partner for the entire period.**

**Trunks and Yugi sighed as they got the needed supplies for their group. "Man, lucks really not on our side.' Yugi muttered. Trunks, with his saiyan ears, heard her perfectly, and smiled. "Oh well, Yugi-chan. Just hope we don't have him on any other projects, in any other class." Trunks said, smiling a bit. Yugi nodded, sorrowfully. They set the materials on the desk, expecting to see the Uchiha, but only saw him sleeping on the desk. Trunks felt Yugi's **_**ki **_**rise from anger. He gulped before turning toward her. Her bangs were covering her face, but Trunks knew better. She was pissed. Yugi stalked over to the Uchiha and pushed his chair over, making him fall to the floor. **

**Sasuke quickly stood and glared at the violet-eyed girl. "What did you do that for?" Sasuke asked, anger clearly in his voice. "We're not doing all the work, Uchiha! Jus because you're rich doesn't give you any reason to slack off **_**our**_** project." Yugi said, referring to the three of them. Sasuke got so angry. And you don't want an angry Uchiha near you. They didn't notice everyone stop what they were doing and begin to stare at them.**

**Yugi and Sasuke got into **_**another**_** glaring contest, but she didn't back down this time. Trunks sighed, slapping a hand to his face. 'Don't tell me she's getting another rival like Vegeta.' Yugi sighed as she looked away. "You know what? You're not even worth out time. Or anyone else's for that matter. All you're good for is giving sluts the pleasure they desire from people like you. Later." Yugi told him, ice in her voice.**

**Now, that not only stunned Sasuke, but also everyone else in that class. "Trunks, lets go." Yugi said. Trunks gladly accepted and got out of there. "Yugi-chan, don't you think that was a bit...I don't know... cold?" Trunks asked. Yugi shrugged. "I was telling him the truth. We can get the project done without prettyboy. Don't you think?" Yugi told her best friend. Trunks nodded and they went down to the courtyard.**

**They sat under the cherry blossom tree, just relaxing and unwinding. "Ne, Trunks?" Yugi called. Trunks looked over to her. "Yeah?" "Do you remember when we first met at your house?" Trunks smiled and nodded. That day seemed like it was only yesterday. **

**Flashback: Back in West City:**

_**7-year-old Son Yugi was learning how to fly with her father that day, although Chi-chi didn't approve. She kept messing up until her 7**__**th**__** try. On that try, she finally was able to stay in the air. She began to fly around in excitement. Goku laughed as baby girl flew into his arms. 'She's gotten so big.' "Thank you, daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked him over and over. He smiled, "It's about time for you to meet Trunks, Yugi. That's Aunt Bluma and Uncle Yamacha's son. And he's a half-saiyan, just like daddy's little girl." Goku told her.**_

_**The seven year old began to laugh and nodded. They told everyone where they were going and headed off after saying good-bye. Chi-chi of course didn't want her to go, but I guess she'll just have to deal. **_

_**As the father and daughter flew toward West City, Yugi couldn't help but fly through the clouds. Goku laughed when he saw the cloud remains on her face. As they flew, Yugi put out more energy to fly faster. "Yugi, if you use too much energy, you'll fun out. Slow down." Goku said. Yugi slowed and laughed. **_

_**When they arrived at West City, they flew toward Capsule Corp., where Bluma, Yamacha, and little Trunks live. They landed in front of capsule corp., with Yugi in Goku's arms. He rang the bell and Bluma answered. "Goku, it's great to se you. Is this my little niece?" Bluma asked, getting all excited. Goku laughed as Bluma took her held her. "It's nice to see you too, aunt Bluma. Where's uncle Yamacha?" Yugi asked, voice full of happiness. "He's right inside. You can come in and see him if you want." Bluma said, opening the door and letting them in.**_

_**Yugi jumped from Bluma's arms and ran inside. "She's a hyper little thing. Just like you were, Goku." Bluma said, as they walked inside. Goku smiled as he watched his baby girl run into the kitchen where Yamacha was. "I came to let Yugi meet Trunks. After all, we're family, right?" Goku said. Bluma smiled at her long-time best friend. "That's fine. I'm sure Trunks would like the company other than his parents." When they entered, they saw Yamacha swinging Yugi around in his arms. "And how's my favorite niece doing today, huh?" Yamacha asked the laughing girl. She giggled as he swung her around.**_

"_**Yamacha, do you know where Trunks is?" Bluma asked her husband. Yamacha stopped swinging her around and looked at his wife. "Last time I saw Trunks, he was in his room, Bluma." Yamacha said, setting Yugi on the ground. But she just flew up to his height. "Wow. I see you taught her how to fly, eh, Goku." Yamacha said. Goku nodded.**_

_**Bluma had gone to look for Trunks as they talked. She came back with a boy who had lavender hair and sea-blue eyes. "Hey, uncle Goku. How's Gohan and Goten?" Goku smiled at the young boy. "They're fine. I wanted you to meet my daughter, Son Yugi." Goku said, pushing Yugi in front of him. Trunks smiled at her, and held out his hand. "Nice to meet'cha Yugi-chan! I'm Trunks Briefs. Welcome to the family!" Trunks said. Yugi smiled and shook his hand, laughing along with him. It was the start of a new friendship…**_

_**End flashback.**_

**Yugi smiled as she clearly remembered that day she met her best friend, Trunks. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. The two got up and went to their lunch table, where Goten was waiting. "About time you two got here! I've been waiting forever." Goten said, as they walked over. "Sorry, lil' bro. Trunks and I left class because of 'Mr. Pretty Boy.'" Yugi said, taking out her lunch, as did Trunks. "What happened in class, nee-chan?" Goten asked. "He expected me and Trunks to do the project, without him. So, after a glaring contest, I told him off and left with Trunks." Yugi quickly explained. **

**Goten noticed the anger in her eyes at the mention of 'Mr. Pretty boy'. "Wow. I never imagined you'd be that pissed of at him. But I don't blame you. He's a pain in the ass all the time." Goten said. Yugi sighed, as she ate her lunch. As they ate, Uchiha and his buddies came over. "Yo, Briefs!" Uzumaki called. Trunks sighed as he looked at he blonde idiot. "What do you guys want?" He asked, voice full of venom. "We heard from a… reliable source that you and your friends are signing up for the world tournament. And since you guys are entering, we'll be entering as well, and we'll win." Uzumaki said, slapping on that big smirk. Yugi stood up, and smirked at him. "Is that so? Well then, bring it on, Uzumaki. We'll see who's team actually wins. And believe me, you guys won't one second in that arena with me, Trunks, or Goten. We were trained by the best." **

**And so, the fight for the title of World Champion in on for the taking.**

**TBC…**

**Later, guys! Next time, it's a month after their little bet and time for the world tournament. **


End file.
